


Along Came Y/n, A Camp Camp Reader Insert

by Fanfictions_No_One_Asked_For



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Characters are probably OOC, Dolph is a sly 8 year old....i think, Multi, because my writing sucks, it will probably take forever for the next chapter, kind of want to do a guardians of the galaxy story, more to come - Freeform, please an suggestions about how my writing could be better, please tell me what you think, probably bit off more than i can chew, reader is maybe 10 or between 10 and 12, umm first story here lets see how this turns out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2018-12-05 08:03:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11573862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfictions_No_One_Asked_For/pseuds/Fanfictions_No_One_Asked_For
Summary: Y/n is the newest camper to join Camp Campbell for their music program, but this camp is not going to go the way she expected.(sorry for a bad summary idk if im continuing this story :/).





	1. Will the New Camper Journey to Spooky Island?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!~ It has been a while since I have written fanfiction. And when I saw a while....I mean a while. I'm rusty and a little self-conscious recently about making fan fiction because I feel it's not going to be good, so please tell me what you think. Sorry if the characters seem out of character. Any ways lets get on with the story!~  
> (Whoops forgot to mention, your character is going to be referred to as she/her don't think I am going to make her wear dresses so you can always change the pronouns, will probably be shipped with a bunch of characters, is a nervous/ some times bad ass kid, and is apart of music camp! :) Also she is joining Camp after episode after episode 4 of season one)

Y/n's POV

I have been stuck on a bus for almost two hours now and I'm getting antsy. The driver looks as if he has killed someone before, especially because of his hook-hand. I sign as I look out the bus window, I think we are close to the camp because we are getting close to a huge lake with an island in the middle. I  
really hope we are going to be there soon because he keeps mumbling to himself and I not only starting to question his sanity but also mine because I could have sworn I saw someone on the creepy looking island; which can't be right because why would a kid be over there? Plus I don't see a canoe so maybe it was just the way the sun was reflected. Anyways, I'm starting to have trouble sitting still again, I'm not a big fan of long car/bus rides. So I do what any ten year old would do; I squirm and try to look over the seats. In doing this I can see a man standing in the middle of the road. At first, I thought he was going to get out of the way, but, he didn't budge and the bus didn't stop.

David's POV

After the little 'outburst' of 'creativity', the campers had yesterday I was plum tuckered out. So sadly I won't be able to stay up, excitedly waiting for the next day, but since if I fall asleep then tomorrow will come faster! So I quickly turn off the light in my cabin and hop into bed; excitingly thinking of all the fun we're going to have tomorrow. And before I know it the lovely sun is starting to shine down into my cabin. I greet my cabin with a smile as I rush t get ready, while also waking Gwen up in the process. 

"Goooodd Morning Gwen!" I happily shout to my half awake co-counselor as I race to the camper's tents. There is no time for some early morning chit-chat, I have to make sure everything is perfect today.

Once I reach the circle of tents I can help but yelp, " Rise and shine campers! I have some exciting news for today!" I waited a bit but no camper see to stir from their tent. Hm, I really thought they would be interested in my news. Since my initial plan didn't work, I instead give a long "Goooooooodddddd morning campers!" while opening up each tent. When I was meet with grunts as a response I gave myself a satisfactory smile and happily bounced over the mess hall to wait for the children.

It wasn't long until all the kids slumped into the mess hall to eat the most important meal of the day! I was bouncing in my seat with excitement, I couldn't help it, I was just so thrilled for today! Usually, I only experience this kind of day once a summer, but, I got to experience it two, now three times. I was happily lost in thought looking around the hall until my eyes met with Max's scowl. "What the fuck is up with you?" Oh, how I wish he wouldn't curse so much, but I'm not going to say anything today I'm too overjoyed. I just laugh and ruffle Max's hair.

"Well, Max, today is a very exciting day! I wanted to save the news until we got outside for morning activities but if you really want to know," leaning towards Max I merrily whisper," We're getting a new camper today!" 

Max's POV

"We're getting a new camper today!" David whispered into the side of my head. Yeah, this is too close for comfort; so I shove David's face away before telling him "Who cares" and walking out of the mess hall to join Nikki and Neil.

Once I was out the door I was bombarded by Nikki "So, did ya find out why David was being a spaz?" Honestly, I don't understand how she has so much energy, it's kind of tiring, even when I have my morning coffee I don't even have a quarter of the energy Nikki does.

"Yeah, most of the stuff he said was stupid and I didn't care; he might have said something about getting a new camper or something." I just shrugged pretending not to care all that much. To be honest I am kind of interested because if the new camper is cool enough they can help us either escape or become another bastard that David has to deal with. By now Nikki is jumping around exclaiming how she hopes the new camper is some as wild as her. Neil, nudges me trying to give some witty remark about how we would be better off with some level headed, specifically into science. Of course, this angers Nikki and they began to argue until David makes us gather around him so he can reveal the 'big news'.

"Allllllrighty campers! I have some exciting news for you all!" Good God, why is he so happy, it's sickening.

"Today we're getting a new camper!" With that everyone started to murmur to themselves, it was hard to tell what they were saying, but I really didn't care anyway. " Since they should be arriving sometime during our morning activities, today will be a free day while I wait for the camper to arrive!" And with that everyone cheered for having some time to themselves. Hmm, this could be a great chance to escape, who knows when we will get a chance like this. 

"Nikki, Neil," I pulled them off to the side,"This could be another chance for us to escape." Neil was rubbing his arm looking apprehensive. "Um, I don't know Max, remember last time we tried to escape the camp with a bus? We kind of crashed."

"We did but that was a whole lot'a fun! This time we should crash the bus into the lake!" Neil and I just looked at Nikki with a dumbfounded shitfaced looked.

"What the fuck Nikki." She just shrugged it off as nothing. Damn it seems David is getting smarter must have learned from the last time we got a new camper because he merrily trotted his ass over and PICK ME UP.

"WHAT THE HELL DAVID PUT ME DOWN YOU ASSHOLE!" I try to squirm but he just tucks me under his arm LIKE IT WAS NOTHING!!!!!

"Language please, but I'm sorry Max I cannot do that. I need to keep a close eye on you today so you don't try to escape like last time." I scowl and grumble some curse word, while David starts heading toward the entrance of the camp.

"Oh, don't be that way Max, it will be fun! You could make a third friend today! Wouldn't that be great?"David sets me down with a big stupid grin.

"No, Davey. This won't be fun. The last time we got new campers we were waiting for hours! Before it wasn't that bad because I had a motive." No matter how hard I glare at David, he obviously doesn't get my message.

"Weeeeeelll!~ Your new motive can be making a new friend!" He can't be serious, right?

"David you are a fucking idiot."  
~~~~~~A~Couple~Hours~Later~~~~~~

"Gaaaa," I get up off the ground, dusting myself off before I start to yell at David.

"WE HAVE BEEN WAITING OUT HERE FOR AT LEAST THREE HOURS. WHAT THE HELL DUDE!" My yells didn't faze him at all. He just reached down and patted my hair.

"Oh, Max it has only been one hour, 58 minutes, and 23 seconds." He was seriously keeping track this whole time.....

"David....What is wrong with you." Hmm, maybe now would be the perfect time to mess with him.

"Hey, David is that the bus coming?" With that, his eyes widened and he ran into to middle of the road.

"Heeeeellllooo new camper!~" He stopped for a second when he noticed nothing was there. He then turns to me, at first it seemed like he realized I was messing with him, but no, he is really fucking stupid. "Hey... There's no bus. Your eyes must have been playing a trick on you." I could only roll when eyes until I noticed the bus was actually coming, straight towards David. Hmm, should I say something? No, I shouldn't. (I saw an old man get hit by a train, he didn't see it in the pouring rain. He didn't hear me shout look out for the train~ Cause I didn't say anything. I thought to my self oh this is gonna be sad and it was, I'm a genius)

Gwen's POV  
WHAT THE HELL DAVID. I swear that new camper better gets here soon, I can't handle theses gremlin any longer they started to fight over the gender of the new camper and now they have split up into rival groups. Who knows when they are going to start fighting... although, it would be entertaining, like my own live trash tv show.

Y/n's POV

The bus continued at the same speed and it seemed the man in the road was distracted. I really should tell the bus driver, but I'm too scared, although I probably would be less scared if he didn't seem like a serial killer. We were edging closer when the man finally noticed the on coming bus, but, I think he had a death wish. He came full on running towards the bus and got hit. I quickly drag my trunk to the front of the bus. The doors open and thankfully the man is okay, I don't know how but I'm glad, it would have been pretty messed up for a kid to witness someone's death. I manage to get my trunk of the bus; which was done by forcefully shoving it out the door. Satisfied I step off the bus only to be met ow's from the man who got run over. 

"Oh, my gosh! I'm so sorry are you alright?" So, I'm kind of panicking, it turns out my trunk landed right on his foot, and my trunk is heavy so his foot has to be broken. My panic soon turns to confusion when he starts to laugh.

"Don't worry young lady, I'm quite alright. You must be Y/n. I'm David you camp counselor and this is Max, your soon to be best friend!" He extends his hand for me to shake and I apprehensively take it. David seems a little off in the head, how can someone be so positive, especially when they just got hit by a bus and I'm pretty sure a broken foot. Max seems, very jaded, I doubt we will become friends, he doesn't look very friendly. 

"Here let me help you with your trunk," I am in shock and I am not shitting you. He picks up my trunk and is carrying it like it is nothing. HOW?!?!?! "Now, if you will kindly follow me Max and I can show you to your tent and around the camp!" David leads the way up front making sure Max was to his left at all times. I follow behind them so I won't feel too uncomfortable. David is rambling on about the camp and how wonderful it is. And to be honest, at first, I believed him until two things happened. Max turned to me and said David was full of shit and when we meet up with the other campers. David was horrified while Max seemed to enjoy it. I tall lady ended up running over to David saying something about campers fighting over my gender, fun. This seemed to get to David and he calmly put down my trunk and he stepped in front of me, I'm not sure why though, I think maybe he didn't want the campers seeing me yet and bombarding me?

Anyways he loudly exclaimed to the campers, "It's so wonderful about how excited you all are about our new camper! And it's my pleasure to introduce you all to-" Before he could continue, he was cut off by one of the female campers.

"They are a girl right David?" She had a bit of a lisp but was backed up by some cheering of two other girls and as well as, a small black hair boy and a tuff looking red-head. 

But before he could respond a group of guys interjected." No, they are obviously a guy right?" The two groups were starting to glare at each other before David was finally able to talk.

"Well, I would like to inform you all that Nerris was right! I would like all of you camper to give Y/n a warm Camp Campbell welcome!" He had stepped aside and now all eyes were on me, this caused me to freeze a bit and slowly wave and peep a small hi. Before I could fully compose myself all the campers came rushing towards me bombarded me with the question about what camp I'm here for. I guess Max could see I looked uncomfortable because he ended up yelling at the campers to shut the hell up. I looked at him with my eyes wide and gave him a nod of thanks.

With this, I took a deep breath and told them, "I'm here for music camp." With this, mostly all of the campers groaned and walked away except for one Shakespear looking a guy who cheered until everyone glared at him. Max was about to leave with everyone else when David stopped him.

"I don't think so Max, today you are sticking with me to help orientate our new camper. Which Y/n I would like to introduce you to everyone here. First off this is Gwen another counselor here at Camp Campbell. The man driving the bus is our Quartermaster."

Max's POV  
This is so dumb, I don't want to stay around David for the rest of the day with the new girl. She is so helpless, kind of like Neil... Maybe if I can get Nikki and Neil to tag along they could distract David and I can escape. 

"Hey, David! Don't you think that we should have Nikki and Neil join us? They were new campers not so long ago and would so they would be able to help Y/n adjust more than you and me alone." Taking with such happiness is painful, but at least David bought my fake kindness. 

"Why Max that's a wonderful idea, What do you say Neil, Nikki?" He stared wide eyed and with a smile to Neil and Nikki. At first, they looked confused but I gave them a look and they understood what my game was.

"Sure David it would be our pleasure!" Nikki over enthusiastically said. She started to drag Neil over to our little group when pace kid jumped out begging to join us, of course, David agreed because you know, the more the merrier. Oh God David disgusts me. 

I zone David out, like always while I wait for the perfect opportunity sneak away. I start to observe my surroundings to look for the best spot to vanish. I look over towards the left where the new girl and Space kid are walking. That's kind of odd, Space kid keeps staring at her but they aren't having a conversation so that's kind of really creepy. I quickly ignore that when I realize we are approaching the perfect spot. I grab Neil and Nikki's arm and pull them back towards me.

"Guy's if you neither of you want to join my escape then I need one of you to distract David, like now." At this point, Nikki claims she has a plain and goes to set it into motion. Apparently, her plan was to push Neil into a bush and has him pretend to be hurt.... This would have been perfect if Nikki didn't end up missing and instead Neil hit a tree. Still, it was able to distract David. I took the opportunity to sneak by the new camper and Space Kid. I would have been home free if, I hadn't noticed what he was doing. Space Kid was trying to flirt with Y/n. After I saw how helpless she was with people, I feel the need I have to protect her now, especially since she probably has no idea what Space kid is trying to do.

"So, uh Y/n, I was, uh wondering if it hurt?" Really Space kid? I can't stand for this. Instead of taking the only opportunity for the freedom I instead grab space kid pulling him away from Y/n before she could even answer and told him to fuck off. After that, he just looked kind of shocked and went over towards David. I didn't bother to look at Y/n, instead, I just said something really stupid. I told her to be careful of the guys here because they probably just want to see her boobs. After realizing what I just said I kind of just shrunk into my sweatshirt until I heard her start laughing. I look up to see her smiling.

"Thanks for the warning." She laughs so more and I just feel ridiculous, she probably thinks I'm the real creepy or that there's something wrong with me. Before anything else could happen David was finished helping Neil and made us continue on with the tour.

Nikki's POV  
I gave Max the perfect distraction, he could have escaped but he instead confronted Space Kid. Once we started walking again Neil and I usher Max back.

"Um, I gave you the perfect chance to escape, what happened?" Max just avoided eye contact and his face darkened a bit. 

"Yeah! I pushed into a tree for nothing!"

"I justed decided that it would be pointless to escape, Space saw what I was doing and would have led David to where I went." With this, he caught up with the group specifically making sure he was between Space Kid and Y/n. Neil and I shrugged before joining back with the group ourselves.

Y/n's POV

Once the tour was over it was already time for dinner in the mess hall, at first I was nervous because I had no idea who to sit with. Luckily Nikki invited to sit with them. Nothing completely interesting happened, Nikki and Neil chatted with each other, while Max kept silent picking at his food, as was I since the food wasn't that good and I was feeling too anxious to eat. Neil would invite me into his conversation every once in a while to get my input on whatever he was talking about with Nikki. Although I noticed whenever I gave a reply Max would always stare at me when I did, in fact, it felt like a lot of people behind me was staring at me too. 

After Dinner David and Gwen set up a camp fire and invited me as well as the campers that joined me on my tour. We gathered around the camp fire and luckily we didn't sing any camp fire songs. But, we did start making smores! Neil and Nikki happened to sit down next to me, which was nice, although I think I angered Max because he just glared at me. Rip I'm sorry Max I didn't mean to break up your trio, they just happened to sit next to me.I'm probably overreacting though, hopefully. As it grew darker David decided to tell a scary story.

"The thing grew closer, with its inhuman breathing and claws clicking against the floor with each step... Despretly the young boy pulled the sheet off the creature to reveal.... THE DOG THAT GOT TANGLED UP IN HIS LAUNDRY! Oooooooo!~ And THAT'S why you should always properly fold and put away your laundry." That was a horrible attempt at a scary story, nobody even seemed to care they were too busy making smores.

"Um, no offense David but if you are trying to tell a story to scare people into learning some kind of lesson the story actually has to be scary." Every looked shocked at my outburst probably because I haven't spoken since this morning. I felt my face heat up from all of their attention is on me. I even heard Max mutter about me being ballsier than he thought, what ever that means. David was flustered a bit from being called out by the shy kid, but once he composed himself he gave his response.

"Well, uh, it was scary when it happened to me. I was VERY innocent and impressionable back then!" 

"...So last week" Ooh, burn, I like Gwen she seems like a pretty chill counselor.

"Well, David if you want scary a lesson into someone you have to do it right, like this," At this point I had everyone's full attention, I felt my face heat up but I tried not to let that mess me up. I took a deep breath and started my story." It was a normal summers day, about three in the afternoon. Little Johnny was sitting on his couch watching Tv when his mother who was just about to head out for the night informed him of the chores he needed to get done. Of course, Johnny ignored her and continued rotting his mind........Johhny ran into the laundry room with his cellphone in hand. He thought that if he could get in there and lock the door he would be safe, little did he know, he forgot to do the laundry and since it was so dark in the house he tripped and got tangled up with the intruded looming over him. The peaceful silence of the night was soon interrupted by an unholy scream.......... And that is why you should do your chores because if Johnny did, he would still be alive. Uh, The end.. and stuff" When I finished Gwen and Max just looked concerned that such an innocent looking girl just told a pretty disturbing story. While The others just shook in fear, especially David. After a brief moment of silence, Max just said.

"Wow, wasn't expecting something like that to come from you but it still wasn't scary though, but it was better than Davids." At this point everything was normal again, Nikki was loudly eating her smore when Space Kids spoke.

"So nothing scares you, Max? Not even Ghosts?"

"People in sheets got me concerned, but nah, not even ghosts. Just not a screamer."

"What about space ghosts,"Space Kid is adorable, the things that just come out of his mouth, he is so precious. -eh... oh that's strange. Uhh, mission control, I don't feel so good." He started to hold his stomach, I hope he's okay and doesn't get sick everywhere, I'm not a big fan of puke. Suddenly he screams and a squirrel bursts out of his chest. As a force of habit, I grab onto Neil as he, Nikki, David, and I scream. Once we calmed down, David questioned Max.

"Wait a minute! How is it that you weren't even fazed by THAT?"

"Might've helped if I hadn't put it in his suit t begin with." Of course, he does seem like the person to do that.

"Alright, tough guy, so you think you're so-" All of a sudden we can start to hear moans and wails," tough? Wh-what do you think about that moaning and wailing?"

"Pssh, it's just teenagers from that church camp working on those repressions again. Not that I know anything about it, just being a kid and all." That seems, concerning. All of a sudden David lets out a yell.

"What about that ghost ship?" Once in sight the four of us scream again, why is there a giant ship out on the lake?!!?!

"Pirate camp's practicing night sailing." Wow so he really isn't scared of anything, but how come there are so many camps around here. We all just watched them do their thing out in the water until I hear rustling and see Neil turn around.

"Uh, guys?" I turn fully around to a let out a small yell and hide behind Nikki since she would do a better job at protecting me than Neil.

With my sudden movement towards her, she realizes whats going on and tries to get the counselors attention, "GUYS!" Finally, David and Gwen seemed to notice this time. Although I don't think they are going to be much help since David keeps muttering about how he hopes it's a puppy. Suddenly that old man driving the bus jumps out of the bushes.

"What the blue ball blazes is happenin' here?" Again the four of us scream. David seemed relieved that it was just the Quartermaster but with what he said next, I wouldn't be too relieved

"Someone out here killin' campers?"

This time Gwen took Charge of the situation, "We're fine, QM. We're just having some good old campfire scary stories is all.

"So... no dead campers then?"I kind of missed what happened next, I was too in shock about how creepy this guy is especially when he was warning all of us about tonight. I don't feel safe with him here. I swear one of us is going to die soon. I didn't get out of my trance until Neil stepped back and bumped into me. He apologized, to which I responded that it was alright then attention was focused on 'space case' who was currently laying on the ground. apparently, what happened to him is called a squirrel-splosion. And on top of that, a squirrel revolution is starting, I kind of regret joining this camp, I would much rather be like Johnny right now.

David and Gwen took Space Kid back to camp for a rabies shot, but before the QuarterMaster joined them he gave us another warning.

"Heed my words: you better stay away from Spooky Island, no reason to go there, definitely not spooky, stay away..." Once he was gone and away from hearing range Nikki asked.

"Do you think he's hiding something?" 

"Uh, Yes." Pretty much after this point, they kind of forgot about me but that's good because I knew where this all was going and I am NOT traveling to some scary island at night. Especially because that's the same island where I saw someone, which if my eyes weren't playing tricks on me then they could potentially be a murder. So instead I headed back to camp, I was thinking about warning Gwen and David but I was too afraid to speak to them, I've had enough social interaction for one day and head straight to my tent to sleep.But I still couldn't help but feel uneasy, what if they were a murder there? Nikki, Neil, and Max could be killed! But then again my eyes could have been playing a trick and everything is fine after all....except for the dangerous wild life out there. Ugh, enough, I just want to sleep


	2. Sorry

I thought I should tell you guys this, but I don't think I'm going to continue this story. I have lost motivation to keep on writing this story plus I'm kind of out of the fandom. So I wouldn't expect anything new on this. : / Sorry guys


	3. Under Editing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Season 3 is amazing

So....I got back into camp camp and I want to continue this story but I'm thinking about changing the overall personality of this character and I want your opinions on it. So do you think that its fine the way it is or should it change? If so how?(if you have an idea how that is XD )


End file.
